It's Hard to live in The City
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: Spotted: Blair Waldorf, transformed from country bumpkin, to Manhttan's ice princess. and I can't help but notice that our very own playboy, Chuck Bass, can't take his eyes off her. Is this the begginning of a beautiful relationship? I think NOT.   XOXO
1. It's Hard To Live In the City

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

So here's a bit of background info:

Blair is the child of Harold and Eleanor Waldorf, who split up while Eleanor was pregnant because Harold was gay with Roman. Eleanor did not want to live with her daughter, so Blair visits her on the school holidays. Roman and Harold raised Blair (Roman adopted her). They live in Connecticut, and Blair is an ordinary teenager but has always dreamed of living in the New York, of having money and wearing designer clothes.

**Prologue**

Blair looked at her parents expectedly. When they had called her down in the middle of her phone call with her BFF Vanessa, saying they had something important to tell her, she had been surprised, as nothing unusual ever happened in their family. Blair had left her tiny room that was filled with pictures of her favourite place in the world, New York City. Blair visited Eleanor Rose, her birth mother who lived in New York, on her school holidays sometimes, and she loved it more than anywhere in the world. Now, sitting opposite her dads on the couch, Blair raised her eyebrows, "what did you guys want to tell me?"

Her dads smiled at her, with a mix of sadness and anticipation, and Harold said to her, "Blair Bear, your mother has decided she would like a more active role in your parenting. And since Roman and I know how much you love New York, we accepted her proposition for you to complete high school in the city. Your mother will give you the best of everything: clothes, education, and living space. We hope you'll be very happy there."

Blair stepped off the plane into JFK airport, searching for her mother's face amongst the crowds of people looking for their loved ones. Not seeing her, Blair frowned, maybe her mother was late? Tucking a strand of brown curly hair behind her ear, she tugged her suitcase through the masses, until she heard a voice cough in her ear, "Mizz Waldorf?" the voice was masculine and thick. Turning, Blair saw a man who one could only refer to as 'buff', he was a giant. Wearing a suit and holding a sign that said "Waldorf", he had clearly been hired by Eleanor. Sighing, Blair smiled and nodded. She followed him through the crowd until he left to pick up her luggage, telling her that a car was waiting out the front. As she neared the entrance, she spotted a long black stretch limousine. Feeling briefly shocked as Eleanor had never sent something so fancy to pick her up before, Blair made her way towards the car, pulling her carry on suitcase along with her. As she drew closer, she saw someone was leaning against it, smoking a cigar. When she reached the limo she saw it was a boy about her age, dressed in a dark businesslike suit, with a pink tie the only splash of colour in his outfit. He had dark hair slicked back; his posture was one of ease and confidence. Clearly, the car wasn't for her, so Blair turned to go, hoping the boy hadn't seen her and laughed at her presumption. But out of the corner of her eye she saw him lazily unhitch himself from the car and cast his gaze her way. She turned her head and met his it. His eyes were a dark hazel, smouldering with something dark and forbidden, and without warning her stomach lurched. The boy walked in her direction, and she didn't move, hardly drawing a breath as he slunk towards her. His mouth curved into a smirk and she found her gaze drawn to his lips. Subconsciously licking her own lips, her gaze flickered down to her feet as he reached her. Her ears strained in the silence until his voice, or what she knew must be his, sounded, and it was husky and spoke of danger, and desire.

"Can I help you with something..." he drawled, smirking at her. She lifted her gaze to meet his and unconsciously, she blushed. He smelled like cigars, cologne and weed. It was smell of danger, but somehow, she felt entranced by it. She inhaled, trying to not look obvious about it, and replied, internally wincing at her voices squeakiness.

"No. Thank you anyway." She turned from him, and spotting the man holding the Waldorf sign, hurried away. She dared to glance back at him as she walked away, and saw him staring after her, eyes burning with something she didn't think she wanted to know.

Eleanor's penthouse was as gorgeous as Blair remembered. But when she arrived and she and her mother had said their hellos, she was presented with her own room, which Eleanor had had decorated specifically for her. It was beautiful, elegant and sophisticated, totally unlike any room Blair had seen of a girl her age. But this was New York, and everything was better here. She knew that now she lived in the city, she would have to grow up, be more mature, dress nicer, and act perfectly. Because she knew the Upper East Side was a place where you had to fit in or you were a social outcast.

Eleanor's lip curled when she saw Blair's clothes and accessories she had brought with her to New York. Jeans and comfortable shirts mostly, with a few skirts and blouses. Blair wasn't really fond of her clothes, she had always dreamed of wearing Marc Jacobs, Louis Vuitton, Fendi, Prada, Christian Louboutin, and all the other designers. Blair had loved fashion since she could remember, and she had no intention of wearing her old clothes in New York.

"I clearly need a makeover Eleanor. And a new wardrobe. And a new haircut. New everything." She said to her mother, who nodded firmly.

"I'll call my stylist right away."

Three weeks later, Blair Waldorf smiled in satisfaction. She had had her hair done, and it now fell to her elbows in shiny, luscious brown curls. She had a full new wardrobe full of designer clothes which she had spent the past two days shopping for, and she had made her room her own. She had discovered that she liked Stella McCartney, and had a passion for headbands in all colours and sizes. Her mother's personal assistant had come in to give her a brief lesson on deportment and beauty, and how to address the many forms of royalty that she would undoubtedly meet in Manhattan. Blair felt confident, and gorgeous. The next morning she would start at Constance Billard, the most elite school in Manhattan, and she would make them love her. She was settling in to Manhattan extremely well, and that weekend Eleanor was throwing a party to welcome her to the city officially. All the most prestigious families would attend: The Van Der Woodsens, The Archibald's, The Vanderbilt's, The Coates and the less then reputable, although extremely rich, Basses. Blair couldn't wait.

She had begun her days by taking morning walks through the city and getting to know the sights, smells and landmarks of her new home, before feeding the ducks, and grabbing a coffee from star bucks. Blair felt as if she were meant to live in Manhattan, where everything was shiny and new, polished and perfect. She usually shopped during the rest of the day, or spent time with Eleanor.

One morning she was walking towards central park, carrying a bag of bread for the ducks, dressed in a high waisted skirt with a red silk blouse, set off nicely with pearls. On her head she wore a wide black headband, and on her feet, Manolo pumps. She rounded the corner, her heels making an extremely pleasant sound on the sidewalk, when she spotted a black limousine idling just along the road. Her heart jumped, thoughts immediately going to the boy at the airport. Then she shook herself and kept walking, there were plenty of limos in Manhattan, she had gotten used to seeing them around. But this one just looked suspiciously familiar, despite its regular appearance. Blair had watched her mother very carefully over the past weeks and she had noticed that Eleanor portrayed an entirely different face to the general public than she did in private, or to those she trusted. Blair had admired this in her mother, and had made a firm resolution to do the same. So, keeping a perfectly pleasant look on her face, she kept walking towards the limo, ignoring her racing heart and hoping that it was not the boy from the airport. She had wanted to start completely afresh in New York, with no jean-clad Connecticut girl background. She was going to be perfect and poised. And no boy that smoked illegal substances was going to ruin that.

As she walked past the limo, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the green park at the end of the street, a voice, drawling softly, spoke to her, "you know, its rude not to acknowledge your acquaintances when you see them.." she whipped around, his eyes were burning as they looked at her with some sort of hidden emotion. Her breath grew short, he was gorgeous. She had tried to not look at him to much last time, but now she saw the strong jaw, the angular cheek bones, the almond shape of his dark eyes and the soft full lips which she couldn't help staring at. Her head snapped up and she assumed a haughty expression, "Acquaintance? I don't believe we've met. I don't usually consort with people who leer at me from limos."

He chuckled, "you didn't strike me as someone who had ever seen a limo before, let alone been important enough to talk to someone in one, so that doesn't surprise me," he returned with ease, smirking at her.

She glared at him, "Who are you?" his smirk widened, and he opened the door of the limo and stepped out. She glanced at his outfit and raised her eyebrows. He was wearing a bright orange suit, complete with a cravat. She had to admit, it looked good on him. But she had the inkling that anything would. His arms and chest were hidden by the suit, but she could imagine the hardness of his body- No! She was not going to think about this stranger like that. She didn't know him, and he didn't seem like the type of person that she should know.

"I'm whoever you want me to be," he reached out, and with a surprisingly strong grip, pulled her towards him so that her body was flush with his. The line would've sounded cheesy from anyone else but he said it such a slow, deep, sexy way that she blushed. Inhaling his mixed scent she unconsciously drew closer to him. His gaze was burning her and his breath was cool on her face. Her eyes were again drawn to his soft looking lips, which were twisted into the infuriatingly gorgeous smirk. She could feel his body up and down hers, and his hands reached towards her and skimmed her waist, before moving down to her hips and pulling her closer. His eyes dragged along her body, stopping at her chest before moving up to her mouth. He ran his finger along her lip, wiping of some of her lip gloss, and bending towards her, gently brushed her lips with his. His touch was as light as a butterfly's, but she wanted more immediately. Before her mind could properly process what had just happened, he had let go of her and stepped back inside his limo. It drove away quickly, leaving Blair's heart beating like a drum. Who was this mysterious boy and why was she having such an odd reaction to him? This had never happened to her before, and certainly not with someone who was clearly not the sort to mix with. She had to find out who he was, and more importantly, stay away from him. Not feeling up to her walk, she turned and begun the journey back to the penthouse, clearing her mind of all thoughts of the boy.

Entering the penthouse, she was greeted by Cyrus, her mother's husband, who warmly embraced her. Hugging him slightly awkwardly back, she spotted the New York Times lying on a sofa across the room. Letting go of Cyrus, she went to flop down on the couch comfortably, before remembering herself, and sat up, straight backed and poised. She opened the newspaper, the main article being on one Bart Bass, king of New York. It talked about how the business mogul was soon to retire, and leave his company to his son, Charles, who was apparently only in sophomore year. Blair felt a slight tinge of sorrow for Charles; she didn't think it would be much fun to run an empire at their age. Reading on, she discovered Bart planned to wait for his son to finish high school before stepping down. She was about to turn the page and see the photo of Bart and his son, when Eleanor called her name. There was a blonde lady sipping tea in the parlour with her mother, and both rose when Blair entered the room, the blonde lady's eyes crinkling slightly as she smiled at Blair.

"Blair, there you are. I would like you to meet Lily Van Der Woodsen, my closest friend, and also the mother of one of the girls you'll go to school with. Lily, my lovely daughter Blair."

Lilly shook Blair's hand and said warmly, "It's lovely to meet you Blair. I hope you'll make friends with my daughter, Serena. Goodness knows she could use a female friend." The two women laughed knowingly.

"I'll be sure to look out for her at school tomorrow." Blair smiled in return.

She knew that Serena Van Der Woodsen would not be the only one she looked out for.

Hope you guys like it, give me a review!

XOXO Lissa


	2. Constance Billard

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

Blair brushed her hair and finished counting "... 200. Perfect."

She smiled at her stunning reflection and tried to ignore the nervous pangs she was getting. Constance was the most elite of the elite. If you didn't fit in at Constance, you were basically a nobody and would be for the rest of your life. Blair had chosen a simple and classic look for her first day, just until she got the feel for what type of fashion was appropriate. She was wearing the Constance blue plaid skirt, with a white long blouse that had long sleeves that belled around her slender arms. It also had frills on the chest, tipped in blue, and she wore thigh high white stockings and black Manolo pumps. She wore a plaid headband amongst her chocolate curls, and cherry red lipstick on her pouty lips.

Eleanor knocked on Blair's door, wanting to wish her daughter luck on her first morning at school. she touched the ends of Blair's hair and eyed her outfit, pursing her lips. "It'll do. Honestly Blair, you should have come to live with me sooner. You clearly needed lessons in deportment and grooming." Seeing Blair's slightly hurt face, she added, "but you have an excellent sense for fashion and style for someone who lived in Connecticut their whole life." Blair perked up at this, smiling.

"Anyway, daughter, I wanted to wish you good luck, because I am off to work now." Eleanor smiled at her and kissed her cheek and retreated from the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Blair rounded the corner and saw the grand old building that was Constance Billard and St Judes. She got nearer and could make out girls in her uniform. She reached the school and saw a very similar few crowds of people. All rich looking with shiny hair, nails done and make up done to perfection. Blair smiled in victory, she looked perfect. Many of the girls turned to look at her. Blushing and not wanting to be stared at, Blair quickly retreated from the front of the school and decided to visit one of her favourite places in New York: The Met. Just a few metres from Constance, The Met was a favourite hangout of Blair's when she wanted to relax. She made her way to the beautiful building, but as she approached, she spotted more Constance girls, sitting on the steps. On the very top step sat an absolutely gorgeous girl. She was blonde, with very long legs. She wore a white shirt with a loose tie and extremely short skirt. She was giggling at something the girl on the next step down was saying. This girl had a slightly dark complexion with raven black hair and a rather large nose. She was also wearing a skirt and white shirt, but with a sweater over the top, and a side ponytail. There were three more girls sitting on various steps below the blonde, but she seemed to be ignoring them.

Trying to avoid staring at the girls, Blair made her way up the opposite side of the steps, hoping the other girls wouldn't notice her. She spotted a stall selling coffee and made her way towards it. After a couple of minutes waiting in line, she saw the girls on the steps get up and walk back towards the school. Checking her phone, Blair realised that class started soon and quickly made her way back to Constance too.

In the courtyard, the girls from the steps had just arrived. Blair noticed the crowd parted before them and all the girls' shot respectful but envious glances in their directions. Guys gave the girls once over's and gave each other nods. Blair realised that these girls were clearly the 'it' group of Constance, with Blondie as the leader. The girls ignored most of the crowd, giving the occasional smile to a guy, or a nod at a girl. They made their way to the girl's locker room, everyone staring after them. There was suddenly a multitude of beeps and every single person in the courtyard pulled open their phone and appeared to read a text message. Not wanting to look out of place amongst all the people on phones, Blair slipped inside the girl's locker room and made her way to the locker she had been assigned. She wasn't sure whether she was horrified or pleased when she saw it was right next to where the blonde girl and her friends were hanging out.

Opening her lock, she could feel several eyes on her. Until someone cleared their throat. Blair turned, not knowing what to expect, and saw the dark girl glaring at her. "Excuse me. How did you get a place in this part of the locker room? It is exclusive to us. You aren't allowed in here. I suggest you move before something bad happens. Now, as a warning and because you should know better..." she trailed off and marched up to Blair's locker. She pulled out the other girl's bag and dumped its contents all over the floor. Several of Blair's make up cases cracked and even more things went rolling away from her down the corridor.

Blair realised that these girls were exactly the type of people she needed to be friends with if she were to be anyone at Constance. So she wouldn't cower to them.

"Excuse me?" she asked the other girl, shooting her an icy glare. "You did not just do that to me. I am Blair Waldorf. You, whoever you are, do not get to speak or act like that towards Me." she walked over to the girl's locker, reached inside and pulled out the other girl's bag. Instead of dumping the contents on the ground, she reached in and pulled out the one text book that was inside, and began pulling pages out. The girl's expression was one shock and anger.

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but the blonde shook her head in irritation. The dark girl closed her mouth immediately. The blonde stepped forward and eyed Blair closely before laughing. "Wow. That was _amazing_. So you're Blair huh? I'm Serena, I'm pretty sure our moms are trying to set up a play date for us." She laughed and again and Blair found herself liking the blonde, who was clearly the daughter of Lilly, the woman who had visited yesterday.

"This is Penelope," she gestured to the dark girl who scowled at Blair, "Kati, Iz, and Hazel..." she pointed to each of the other girls vaguely.

"I've never seen that before." Serena smiled. "Wanna sit with us at lunch?" she asked and Blair smirked slightly, she was victorious. Penelope didn't look very happy though, she glared, and turned to Serena saying, "S! Did you see what she just did to me! I thought we were friends..."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Yes, P. I did see what she just did. That's why I asked her to sit with us."

Penelope said nothing in reply, shooting Blair death glares to which she replied with a smirk.

"What do you have first?" Serena asked, turning back to Blair.

"Umm... English." Blair replied, checking her timetable.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Ew. Me too. Ditch with me, B. We can go downtown or something?" she suggested, smiling.

Blair weighed up the odds of ditching and making friends with Serena, or not going to class and possibly getting bad grades. The rule was, Blair Waldorf didn't skip. And she wasn't going to change that rule for her new friend.

"Sorry, Serena. I don't skip." She replied, daring to look the taller girl in the eye, expecting her to walk off straight away. Instead the blonde smiled, her face lighting up. "Oh you and I are gonna be such great friends!' she said excitedly, "You can keep me in line. Let's go to English then." She linked her arm through Blair's and dragged her towards the school.

"Sorry P was such a raging bitch to you," Serena laughed as they walked down into the English room, "I think she's PMSing."

"Well I would say sorry for ripping her textbook, but I'm really not." She smirked and Serena giggled at her nasty expression.

"Gosh B, I think your more of a bitch than P! We're gonna be such great friends! And you can totally share the locker section with us..." As Serena was talking she pulled out her phone which had just beeped, and was silent for a minute before laughing. "Gossip Girl." She said when she saw Blair's curious look.

The teacher walked into the room just as Blair opened her mouth to ask what Gossip Girl was, and the class was immediately silent.

Blair scribbled a note to Serena asking what Gossip Girl was and got the messy reply,

_GG is this internet blogger. No one knows who she is and she posts gossip about my group and some other people from other schools. People send in tips and pictures to her and she sends them out through mass texts. Everyone's subscribed to her._

Blair read the note and frowned, she didn't think it would be very pleasant to have your life splashed all over the internet, but then again it _would_ be nice to have everyone wanting to know everything about you...another thing to add to her list of things she wanted here: be talked about on Gossip Girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena giggled at Blair's comment on a girl's poncho as they made their way back to their lockers at break time. Although she had only known Serena for the last two hours, she felt like she knew her really well. Serena was bubbly, giggly, sweet, and just a little bit of a bitch. She wasn't the smartest girl around but she was a lovely person Blair could tell. Serena was 'Queen' of Constance Billard, and the girls that sat with her were 'Mean Girls' or 'girls of the steps', referring to the Met steps, where they sat every morning and break. The level of the step they sat on was the hierarchy.

Serena shut her locker and grinned at Blair who smirked back. The girls linked arms and made their way through the courtyard, everyone staring at them. They had just reached The Met Steps when Serena's phone went off, signalling a GG blast. Blair leaned over Serena's shoulder to read the post.

_Well, well, well, it looks like Queen Serena has a new favourite lady in waiting. And if it isn't Blair Waldorf, Princess of Waldorf Designs... _

_Or is she?_

_We haven't seen Queen S this friendly with anyone in... Well, ever. _

_Could this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship? We hear Lady P is jealous... or at least, we hope so_

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO _

_Gossip Girl_

Serena tossed her silky locks over her shoulder and giggled, "I love making people talk. That's why I brought you through the courtyard." She whispered conspiratorially.

Blair questioned, "lady in waiting?"

Serena laughed, "Metaphor for the mean girls. But don't worry, B. I like you better than them already."

They made their way over to the girls, Serena climbing to the stop of the steps above Penelope, while Blair remained at the bottom, unsure of where to go. Serena beckoned to her and patted the space next her, grinning.

Penelope's face was full of indignation and utter fury as Blair smirked at her and climbed past her to sit next to Serena who winked at her, having clearly noticed Penelope's rage.

"Girls. Blair is going to be sitting with us from now on. You will treat her as you would me. Oh, is something wrong Penelope?" she asked, pretending to just notice Penelope's sulking face.

"Anyway B," Serena continued, "welcome to our group! I liked you as soon as I saw the Gossip Girl blast about you a few weeks ago. So tonight, were going to Butter to celebrate!"

Blair registered two things:

There had been a gossip girl post about her and

Serena had officially invited her out for a night on the town

She giggled and hugged Serena, "Wow thank you so much S. This is going to be so much fun!"

Serena laughed and hugged Blair back, nodding.

The girls headed back to the courtyard, Blair and Serena still getting to know each other, when they ran into a tall boy with golden hair and blue eyes, who smiled at Serena.

"Oh, hey Nate." Serena gave him a coy smile and her voice was flirtatious.

"Sereana," he nodded casually, but his eyes twinkled at the blonde.

They passed him and Blair whispered in her new friends ear, "Is that your boyfriend? He's cute"

Serena gave her a furtive look before looking back over her shoulder at Nate. She shook her head, "No that's my boyfriend coming now." She smiled and stepped forward to kiss a dark haired boy who was not nearly as well dressed or as good looking as Nate had been, in Blair's opinion.

"Dan! I want you to meet my new friend. Blair Waldorf. Blair, this is my boyfriend, Dan Humphrey."

Blair gave Dan a lukewarm smile, she had just realised his jacket had patch on it. Clearly, this boy was not well-bred. "If you don't mind me asking," she began in a slightly rude tone, "where are you from, _Dan?_"

"I'm from Brooklyn. Not your usual type of hang out, but if you read New York magazine, it'll tell you Brooklyn is the new Manhattan." He rambled a bit before Blair cut him off bitingly, her scorn of him deepening when she heard the word Brooklyn. She noticed Serena looked faintly embarrassed.

"You're from Brooklyn, why are you dating someone who is so out of your league?" she questioned, with a smirk. The girls behind her gave small gasps and she heard a couple of mean giggles.

"Umm..." was Dan's answer. Serena gave him an apologetic smile before herding the girls back to the locker room.

"Omg, B! I've never heard anyone talk to Dan like that near me!"

The girls tittered and Blair laughed, "Sorry S but you're so clearly out of his league."

Serena didn't deny this, Blair noted, turning to ask Penelope if they had had French homework.

Blair turned away, slightly bored, to see the girl's bathroom door open as a girl came out, looking rumpled, followed by a dark haired boy.

She stared at the back of the boys head, he seemed familiar. Then he turned and her stomach gave a lurch that was part dread part joy. It was the boy from the limo.

His dark eyes met hers and they smouldered straight away. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his until she heard Serena's voice, sounding far away, say "Chuck! That is disgusting!"

Blair turned to see Serena glaring at the boy, who was smirking lazily back at her, showing no remorse. He was dressed in a dark suit and his hair was rumpled, whether deliberately or not Blair didn't want to know.

"Amber was a sweet girl! Why would you do that with her!" Serena was staring at the boy in anger and horror.

"Amber," he pronounced her name as if savouring a particularly tasty dish, "was anything but sweet... if you get my meaning..."

Serena made a noise of disgust, but Chuck's eyes had gone to Blair. They drifted down, checking out her outfit, lingering in certain places that made her want to blush.

"I see you've got yourself a new treat for the menu," he smirked at Blair who glared at him.

Serena said sharply, "leave her alone Chuck! I don't want another one of my friends mixed up with you!"

Another one? Blair glanced back at Hazel, Kati, Iz and Penelope, all of which were staring at the floor.

"Mmm... I'd leave her alone but those stockings are begging to be taken off..." he said, staring at her legs.

Serena just rolled her eyes and, grabbing Blair's arm, dragged her into the ladies room.

"Well, now you've met my brother Chuck," She said wryly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair had spent the first half of the afternoon looking at the Gossip Girl website, particularly anything on Serena and, not wanting to admit it, Chuck.

Serena was quite a party girl, Blair had found out, always drinking and rarely home. She was the person to be with if you were looking for fun.

Chuck was the Upper East Side's resident man whore. Apparently, he would 'do' any girl who threw herself at him, and even some who didn't. He did drugs, drank almost constantly, and participated in other illegal activities.

Serena and Chuck were step-siblings, their parents having got married two years ago. They weren't close.

She had also found the post on her arrival at New York, her first ever Gossip Girl post. It had been sent the morning she arrived in New York, shockingly. It read:

_Spotted: Eleanor Waldorf's daughter, Blair, getting off a plane to Manhattan._

_Word on the street is she'll be attending Constance in the New Year._

_Will B fit in with the Constance Royalty, and party it up with Queen S, or will she be another commoner? _

_I'm looking forward to finding out... _

_You Know You Love Me_

_XOXO Gossip Girl_

She spent the second half picking out her outfit for that night at Butter with Serena. Judging by the many pictures of S, the blonde pulled off anything short and colourful. Blair didn't want to look like a 'commoner' next to her friend, so she went for the opposite end of the colour wheel.

She chose a jet black strapless dress that came to just above her knees, with a wide ruby necklace around her neck. Dark red high heels and a red clutch completed her outfit.

She applied cherry red lipstick to her pouty lips and twisted her hair into a messy bun, inserting a red ruby clasp to keep it in place.

She smirked at herself in the mirror, liking her appearance. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

At 8, Blair called a cab, happy that Eleanor wasn't home. She hadn't been allowed out after 7 in Connecticut, and she wasn't sure what the rule here was. But she was not going to miss out on a chance to party with her new friends.

A/N So, what did you guys think? Reviews please!


	3. A Touch of Chair

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

Blair giggled at something Serena had said. She hadn't even heard what the blonde had said but it was probably funny. Everything was funny.

A limo had pulled up to her building and Blair had hopped in, loving the interior of the dark, sleek car. Inside was Serena, wearing a predictably colourful blue dress that was incredibly short and sparkly, Kati and Iz, Penelope, and a blonde girl called Jenny Humphrey who was Dan's younger sister. There had been champagne and everyone was giggling and gossiping. Blair overheard several conversations that revolved around one of the girls sleeping with her father's business partners.

Then they had arrived at the club, a large building shining with lights and with a huge line out the front. Blair sighed in annoyance at the thought of waiting in it, but it was not to be. Serena walked up to the bouncer, the others following her, and he merely glanced at her before pulling the rope aside and letting them all through. Blair kept her excitement inside and told herself that this was the Upper East Side, and they were practically royalty. This was perfectly normal.

The club was amazing, absolutely packed with bodies dancing together, filled with smells of sweat and heat mixed with expensive perfume. Glittering outfits were everywhere, girls wearing Armani with guys wearing Hugo Boss were everywhere, dancing and giggling and flirting. The atmosphere reeked of wealth and luxury but at the same time of letting loose and having fun.

The girls went off in different directions to dance with various guys, and Serena dragged Blair over to the bar where they downed several martinis. After her third, Blair felt giggly and realised she was alone, Serena was out on the dance floor with the rest of the girls. Blair giggled and ordered another martini when a smooth voice spoke to her, sending shivers down her spine.

"What are you doing over here alone?"

He was dressed in a brilliant red suit, open at the chest and she could see a few curling hairs poking out. She tore her eyes away from his chest to see him staring at hers. She folded her arms against herself haughtily and gave him an ice cold stare, feeling quite accomplished that she managed to do this when she just felt like giggling.

"I was just searching for someone to dance with, but now you're here I'll make do with Serena. Bye."

"Well I would offer myself as a dance partner... but I'd prefer to have your body against mine horizontally and without clothes on..."

Blair giggled at Chuck's comment; it was heinous, but kind of funny.

"You're really quite witty aren't you?" she asked, still giggling.

Chuck looked extremely satisfied at this, she realised she had probably done exactly what he wanted her to do. In fact, from what she had read on Gossip Girl, he was probably hoping to have sex with her. Blair knew she had to do something to make her name in Constance, and refusing Chuck Bass sex, something she was quite sure not many girls could do, was going to be her starting point. But first, to make it look like he actually cared about her. Gossip Girl would love that.

"Mm well, why don't you give me a dance... and I'll see what I can do about your wants." She sent him a smirk of her own and was pleased to see him drop his composure a little, and look slightly surprised. But his look of surprise quickly disappeared and his smirk came back.

"Alright then Waldorf, you've got yourself a deal..."

Chuck led her to the dance floor and she locked her arms around his neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

This was going to be too easy. The first moment he had laid eyes on the Waldorf girl, coming out of the airport in jeans and a shirt, he had dismissed her as nothing. The second time, he couldn't believe his eyes. She was the same girl but at the same time completely different. This girl was elegant and classy, with immaculate make up and nails. She was dressed in designer labels and her hair was done to perfection. He noticed things he hadn't bothered to look at last time such as the fact she was incredibly beautiful. Chuck didn't often use the word beautiful, but it definitely described this girl. So of course he had given her his trademark smirk, and stepped out of his limo. He wanted her. The second he saw her he wanted her. And what Chuck Bass wanted, Chuck Bass got. So he had kissed her, so gently and quickly it could hardly be described as a kiss. But the slight brush of his lips on hers filled him with a desire. He had to have her. He didn't even know her name at that point, but that was usually better.

Then he had met her properly after coming out of the bathroom after his usual session with one of the girls in his English class, this time one named amber. He could barely remember the events that had taken place in the bathroom, for when he had come out he had come face to face with the gorgeous brunette, who he knew was Blair Waldorf, according to Gossip Girl.

She had stared at him in shock, but he had torn his eyes from hers to examine her Constance outfit. Her legs looked gorgeous in the skirt; he imagined lifting it up and taking her then and there...

His annoying sisters voice had dragged him back to the present, but now, here she was all alone at a bar, wearing a gorgeous dress, practically begging him to have his way with her.

He led her to the dance floor, her arms hooked around his neck and he slid his around her waist, although he wasn't planning on keeping them there for very long.

Her smell was rather intoxicating, he noticed as they swayed to the music, her hair was scented deliciously and he couldn't help inhaling it. Her body was quite close to his and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the moment. Then he opened them again, realising where he was. In a club full of people who knew who he was. He wasn't going to be caught on GG dancing with a girl and not trying anything. He had a reputation to uphold.

So he pulled away from Blair and whispered into her ear, "My turn, Waldorf..."

She looked up at him and a smirk crossed her lips, right before she reached up and pressed her lips to his.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Serena couldn't remember exactly how many drinks she'd had, maybe 5? No 6! She was dancing with Kati and Iz, when she saw a familiar blonde over the other side of the room.

"Nate!" she called, stumbling towards him through the masses of dancing people. He turned towards her and gave her a slightly coy grin, she smiled flirtatiously back at him.

"Serena, you look hot," he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. She reached up and stroked his face and giggled slightly, "So do you, Nate. You always do."

"Mmm" he whispered in her ear before tilting her face around to kiss her.

Serena gasped as his lips hit hers, before quickly kissing him back and slipping her arms around his neck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Blair felt a rush of heat as chucks lips met hers. She was drowning in the taste of him, his lips hard against hers, unyielding, yet at the same time soft. She pulled him closer to her and his arms snaked around her to the small of her back, pushing her closer. His breath mingled with hers and she sighed, almost sagging in his arms with pleasure and taste of his mouth. His tongue touched the edge of her lips and she immediately opened them, waiting for his tongue to enter. However, she was shocked when he suddenly pulled away, swearing.

She removed her arms from around his neck and looked at him in confusion. She was the one that was supposed to pull away! But instead she'd gone pliant and done exactly what he expected. In her defence, he had been nothing like _she_ expected. His lips, and the feel of them on hers, drove her crazy.

But he had pulled away, and his expression was one anger and shock. He was staring at something past her, and she turned around to see Serena in a wild lip lock with Nate Archibald, the guy Blair had thought was her friend's boyfriend earlier.

Blair was shocked, unless Serena had broken up with Dan, she was cheating on him! She thought she had sensed the sexual tension between S and Nate, b uts her had denied her instincts when she saw S had a boyfriend. "What?" she asked Chuck in shock, "Did S and Dan break up or something?"

Chuck shook his head in annoyance. "No." He said shortly.

"Why are you so angry?" she questioned him. Looking at S and Nate was sickening and she felt sorry for Dan, but she wasn't angry.

"Because my sister is a _slut_, and it sickens me. Besides, Nathaniel is my friend and she's probably just going to go back to Dan and leave Nate behind upset." He said in an even angrier tone.

"Chuck Bass... you have feelings!" Blair exclaimed, surprised. She had not expected him to have such a caring and loyal attitude to his friend. Everything she had read about him suggested exactly the opposite.

He switched his gaze to her and his eyes were unusually sharp as they looked at her, "There are three things I care about in this world, Waldorf. Money, the pleasures money buys, and Nathaniel. And my whore of a step-sister is going to hurt Nathaniel."

Blair rolled her eyes; of course he wasn't surprisingly deep. She didn't know why she'd even considered that. He probably just liked Nate cos he was the only person who put up with him.

They turned back to the two blondes and with horror, Blair realised they were gone.

Chuck, it seemed, had also noticed this, as he swore loudly and went towards the door. Blair hurried to catch up to him, and they exited the building just in time to see two familiar blonde figures get into a taxi.

Chuck was obviously not stopping there, he walked quickly towards a black limo that was idling outside, and held the door open for her. She hurried to climb in, and he got in after her, impatiently saying onto the driver, "Follow the taxi with Serena and Nathaniel, Arthur."

The driver sent the car lurching forwards with surprising speed and they drove through traffic, Chuck's eyes staring intently ahead, Blair watching him.

He turned to her with a sudden smirk, "I'm so sorry Waldorf, we'll have to arrange our little rendezvous for some other time..." He shot her a wink and she laughed.

"Bass, you didn't seriously think I was going to sleep with you did you? The only reason I told you that was so you'd dance with me... and so I could get a picture." She smirked at him and he narrowed his eyes. "A picture? Why would you want a picture...?"

She simply smiled at him and said, "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

He was about to reply when Arthur called from the front seat, "Mr Bass, We're at the building where Miss Serena and Mister Archibald went in."

Blair and Chuck glanced out the window; they were at a building that Chuck told her was Serena's.

They hurried inside, Blair quickly pushing the button on the elevator. She turned I'm patiently to see Chuck studying her outfit with a smirk. She crossed her arms, "stop checking me out Bass. It's smarmy. And not in a good way."

He smirked at her and returned silkily, "stop wishing I was checking you out, Waldorf. I was simply admiring your outfit... Planning on catching some poor lower east side boy and conning him into being your handbag?"

Blair scoffed as the elevators doors opened and they stepped inside. "As if I, Blair Waldorf, would be caught with any lower east side scum. No, I was simply out for a night with the girls."

"What a snob you are for someone who has no reason to be, Miss Connecticut." He sneered at her and she glared at him.

"How dare you! You're just jealous because you're new money and even though you've lived here all your life, and I've only been here a few days, I already fit in more than you!" It was a poor comeback, but she had nothing to return to his 'Miss Connecticut' comment, and he knew it.

Luckily, the elevator doors opened, and they stepped into the hallway. Serena's bedroom was up the stairs and as they reached it, they heard noises that made Blair shudder.

"I really don't wanna go in there." She crinkled her nose, and Chuck gave her a scathing look.

"Poor little miss virgin." He pushed open the door and Blair saw Nate and Serena under the sheets, Serena making moaning noises.

Suddenly Blair heard the elevator noise down the stairs. She looked over the balcony and saw Dan emerging from the elevator.

Reviw please guys!

XOXO Lissa


	4. Becoming Blair Waldorf

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated! Enjoy!

Chuck froze as he saw Dan. Blair hissed, "I'll deal with Dan, you fix that up." She nodded towards the bedroom door and quickly rushed down the stairs, just as Chuck slid into Serena's bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"Dan!" She said, putting on a slightly slurred voice and giggling to herself, "At least, I think you're Dan? Are you Dan? Do you know? Cos I don't!" She slurred again and laughed some more, leaning on a chair and gazing up at him with a silly expression on her face.

Dan stared at her with a slightly bemused expression on his face, and she pouted, "Fine! If you don't wanna talk to me, I don't wanna talk to _you_ either!" she crossed her arms and turned around the other way, pretending to be cross.

Behind her, Dan muttered, "Err, I was just here to see Serena-"

"No!" Blair cried, turning around and pretending to drunk-glare him, "s-she's spending her night," she paused to yawn widely, "with me! We're having a girl's night, so go away!" she pushed him clumsily before sitting down on the floor and giggling slightly.

Chuck appeared at the top of the stairs, and gave Blair a slight nod, she stood up, turning back to Dan and gave him another push, "I said go away! Meany. Horrible Brooklynite! Your clothes are offending me!" she pouted again and she felt Chuck's arms slide around her waist. As much as she longed to push them away, he was clearly doing this for a good reason so she let them be. Unfortunately, she found herself liking the warmth and closeness of him. Again. This wasn't good.

"Now now, B," Chuck said softly, "calm down and don't be nasty to Humphrey, it's not his fault he grew up in the garbage bin of the east coast. Now, as it _is_ a girl's night, I suggest you leave." He finished silkily, directing the last sentence to Dan.

"Uh, Chuck, unless you consider yourself a girl, which you know, wouldn't be unlikely from the way you dress, shouldn't you be leaving?" Blair had momentarily forgotten about Dan in the closeness of Chuck, and she turned back to him.

"Chuck has just lent S and me his limo because we were "– she paused and giggled slightly – "not really up to walking home because of our current state. He was just getting S set up with the DVD's when we heard the elevator. He's leaving now and so are you." She pushed both the boys towards the elevator and watched them leave.

Chuck sent her a smirk as the doors closed, and Blair sagged into an armchair, feeling suddenly tired.

"Blair?" Serena's head poked out the door, and seeing Blair sitting on the couch she rushed down and curled up next to her new friend. Blair was surprised to see Serena's face streaked with tears.

"S, what's wrong?" she asked, wrapping an arm around Serena.

"I feel so bad! I can't believe I cheated on Dan," Serena sobbed into Blair's shoulder. "It's just, Nate and I... we go way back and we've always had a thing. But it's always been like this. Drunken hook-ups, sex when we're sad. We've never had a proper relationship, and I'm scared if we ever do, it'll ruin our friendship. So we decided to stay friends and I went out with Dan. But now..." she resumed sobbing and Blair felt the shoulder of her custom made Waldorf Original get soaked with saltwater.

"It'll be OK, S. But you have to choose. Are you willing to risk a relationship with Nate, or do you want to stick with Dan and not have side flings with Nate?"

Serena sighed and wiped her eyes. "I want to stick with Dan. I really like Nate, but I don't want to risk it, and Dan's wonderful. Thank you so much for being here for me, B, and for saving me! You're a great best friend." She put her arms around the shorter girl and Blair smiled and stroked Serena's hair.

She was truly fitting in, now.

XXXXXX

Blair had been at Constance Billard for a month now, and she was practically Queen. Serena had become her best friend after the night with Dan and Nate, and Nate had become a close friend of Blair's. Blair was admired, feared, and respected by all girls. Everyone knew her name. Gossip Girl posted about her at least once a day and she had boys and men queuing up to take her out. Eleanor had postponed her original 'Welcome to the city' party as she had had to fly to Paris immediately, but she had promised to let Blair plan her own, enormous, 17th birthday party. She dressed in only designer and haute couture, on the weekends she shopped, or attended dances and functions of various elite organisations, or headed charity functions. Blair Waldorf had never been happier than she was on the Upper East Side.

Chuck Bass hadn't been seen in three weeks; apparently he was on one of his regular trips away from school, to Monaco, or the Bahamas. Blair couldn't say she glad he was gone, because although she tried, she could not forget the kiss they had shared, and how good it had made her feel, the taste of his lips on hers. Still, at least he wasn't bothering her and distracting her from her goal to be Queen. Soon enough she would depose Serena and then she would rule over Constance and St Judes. She just had to figure out how to do it without hurting Serena.

XXXXXX

Blair lay on her bed early on a Sunday morning, thinking about the problem of Serena. How could she assume the position of Queen without first crushing Serena? Normally she would not have a problem with this, but Serena was her best friend.

She sighed and closed her eyes until her cell phone rang. Opening her eyes and looking at the caller I.d, she was surprised. She had expected it to be Serena, or Nate, or even one of the minions. But not Vanessa Abrams. She felt slightly guilty as she realised she had forgotten all about her Connecticut best friend and had not even bothered to write or call her.

She picked up the phone, trying to think of an excuse. "V!" She exclaimed.

"Oh my god, it's so great to hear from you!" She gushed, wincing at her tone of voice. The new Blair rarely spoke with such emotion in her voice.

There was a slightly long pause on the end of the phone, and her friend's voice sounded slightly incredulous, "Hey, Blair... Since when do you call me 'V'?"

"Oh oops, it's just a UES thing. Sorry!" She laughed slightly, but her friend didn't laugh back.

"So, erm... how are you?" Blair struggled to maintain her tone and couldn't think of what to say. Vanessa had never approved of her love of the Upper East Side; she thought everyone was a snob and a rich kid. Blair was now one of them, and she knew it would be hard to maintain their friendship.

"Great... I've missed you so much! So I was thinking of coming for a visit like next week. What do you think?" Her friend asked her excitedly, and Blair smiled, remembering all the fun times they'd had together.

"I love that idea!" She replied, not entirely truthfully. She was already dreading showing Vanessa her room, clothes and friends.

The girls chatted for a while before Blair hung up the phone and slumped down on her pillows, sighing. She loved her life here now, and the social-climbing, destroying, cold hearted elitist bitch that she was. She didn't want a reminder of her old life.

XXXXXX

"Oh my gosh, S. That dress looks _amazing_ on you!" She exclaimed as her friend paraded around in the latest Dior skirt suit, "Very suitable for the charity dinner!"

Serena laughed and struck a pose, "I know. It's not something I'd normally wear... But I do love it!"

The two girls had a charity dinner for the New York City Orphanage that next Saturday evening, and Serena had been forced to wear something conservative. Blair had promised to help her friend, as the S did not have much experience in the conservative department.

Blair had told Serena all about her problem with Vanessa, and the blonde had sympathised but had been unable to come up with any ideas other than for Blair to avoid taking Vanessa anywhere she usually hung out. As bad as the plan was, Blair felt she was probably going to have to do just that.

They left Saks, where they had spent the better part of the morning, and made their way along Fifth Avenue, towards the small cafe they liked to eat at, glancing in windows as they passed.

Blair was admiring a Chanel dress in the window when she saw a reflection that made her whirl around.

Dressed in a deep purple suit, complete with bowtie, was Chuck. She hadn't seen him in there weeks and her heart contracted at the sight of him, much to her distaste. He smirked at her, and she glared back at him, "Bass," she said coolly.

"Waldorf," he returned, "looking lovely today as usual." She ignored this and turned to Serena who was watching them with an interested look on her face. "Let's go S!" she turned to go, Serena at her side, when Chuck's voice stopped them.

"I know what you did last night."

Both girls turned back, and Blair was about to make a comment about how Chuck sounded like a bad movie, when she saw Serena's face blanch monetarily. So instead, Blair asked, "What?"

Chuck gaze was steady on Serena and without looking away from her, he replied, "Serena clearly hasn't been telling you everything."

"It's nothing, really." Serena gave Chuck and angry glance and grabbed Blair's arm to drag her away.

Blair threw a questioning look at Serena, but for once the blonde was silent.

XXXXXX

Saturday arrived, and Blair was dressed in a navy and yellow blazer, and yellow skirt. Her hair was in a chignon and she wore red lipstick. Her date for the function had been chosen after many trials and long lists that both Blair and Serena had looked over, trying to find someone even slightly appropriate. Eventually Blair had chosen Peter Ferremond, who was captain of the Lacrosse team at another school. Serena was going with Nate as Dan hadn't been invited, and Chuck had been invited but wasn't going. Blair had managed to avoid him for the remainder of the week, and as he wasn't attending the dinner, she was going to have an excellent night, free of any nerves or butterflies.

It was an hour before Peter was due to pick her up when he called, asking if instead they could meet at the dinner. She disliked this, and her respect for him went down immediately, but she had said that was OK. If there had been time to find another date, she would have.

Blair knew that Peter owned a Ferrari, and that they would have arrived at the event in some sort of style. However, now that she had to make her own way to the party, she had two options. The first, was to call a cab and arrive unstylishly, and the second, to call Chuck Bass and ask him to give her a lift. She sighed, knowing her mind had been made up before she even asked herself which option she was to take. Picking up her cell and scrolling through her contacts, she found Chucks number and pressed 'call'.

"Waldorf. To what do I owe the pleasure... Or rather, displeasure. I'm busy right now."

"Bass, clearly whatever it is you were doing was either so boring, uninteresting, or so bad in bed, that you couldn't wait to have some intelligent conversation. Which is why you picked up on the first ring."

"Touché... What do you need, Waldorf?"

"I need a ride."

There was a pause and then a low chuckle on the other end of the phone. She could practically see his smirk as she realised the connotations of what she had said.

"I'd be all too happy to give you a ride, Waldorf... All you had to do was ask."

"You are disgusting, you Basshole. I meant I need a ride to the charity dinner tonight. My date has suddenly decided he wants to meet there, instead of being chivalrous and picking me up."

"I'll be there in five," was his surprising answer. He was shockingly wiling to help her. He would probably ask for some sort of favour later though, and she hated to think what type.

_Half an hour later_

The limo pulled up to the entrance of the hall where the dinner was being held, and Chuck opened the door for Blair. He had been surprisingly alright for the entire trip. Just as she was about to step out, she narrowed her eyes at him, "OK, Bass. What creepy parting words are you going to leave me with? What disgusting favour are you going to ask of me in return?"

His eyes met hers and for a second they were filled with desire, and lust, and she felt her stomach lurch, not altogether unpleasantly. But then the moment was gone and he closed his eyes and leant back against the seat of the limo, "nothing. Just go."

Surprised by his unusual behaviour, Blair paused. "Chuck... are you ok?"

He opened his eyes again, and looked at her. "I think I'm sick." He told her, and his tone was one she couldn't place. "I can't eat. I can't sleep. I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought going away would help, but it didn't." He sighed, and gestured for her to go.

Slightly perturbed by this new Chuck, Blair climbed out of the car and closed the door.

She was exactly on time, and Pete was supposed to meet her no, but there was no sign on him.

So Blair walked inside, hoping to see Serena and Nate, but she couldn't find them amongst the other one hundred people in the room, if they were even there.

Blair was talking to the dean of Yale law school, who was apparently one of the heads of the charity, and she could tell he was extremely impressed by her. "So, why have I never met you at any of the Constance and St Judes functions that I so often attend?" he asked her.

She opened her mouth to reply when two hands grabbed her from behind and spun her around. Peter had arrived and he looked a complete mess. His tie was undone, his hair was rumpled and he looked, from what she was now getting used to seeing in many UES guys, stoned.

"Hey, baby." He smiled at her, wrapping his arms around her waist and edging them down to grab her ass. She pulled his hands away, "Peter!" she exclaimed, embarrassed. The dean looked highly offended. "I'm so sorry! I have no idea what is wrong with this man."

"So I was thinking we could sneak out back and have some real fun, away from all these boring old people." He scoffed, and Blair felt her cheeks flush scarlet.

"If you'll excuse me," the dean murmured and vanished in the crowd, most of which were looking at Peter and Bair, because of the loud voice Peter had spoken in.

Blair couldn't take it, and hurried outside, more embarrassed that she ever had been in her life. The dean would probably never talk to her again, and all those dignitaries would think she was some common Brooklynite.

She felt her eyes fill with tears and she hailed a cab, wanting to get home and slid into bed to watch Audrey, where there was no humiliation.

XXXXXX

Blair arrived at school on Monday, steeling herself for the remarks she knew people would make. Gossip Girl had posted about the embarrassing Pete incident, and Blair was extremely ashamed

But as she walked up the steps, the crowd parted before her respectfully as usual, and the only person that came up to her was Chuck, who spoke in a low voice, "Waldorf. I need to talk to you." Curious, she followed him to a shady corridor. "I hope you're not planning to rape me," she said dryly, and he smirked at her.

"Sorry to disappoint what I'm sure is every woman's dream," he said huskily, "but I have to tell you that the reason Peter was the way he was on Saturday night was because beforehand, Serena and him were doing cocaine together. That's what she was doing the other night as well; it's become a regular thing. I thought you should know, Serena is to blame for your humiliation." He smirked at her and she became coldly furious. How dare Serena! She knew Pete was Blair's date and she still did that! Could she get anymore selfish!

"Thank you, Bass." She said icily, "But don't think I don't know what you're doing. I know you toy with people for fun. But it just so happens, so do I." She turned around and walked off, deep in thought.

She had already decided on her plan by the time she saw Serena, who came over to her, eating a pot of yoghurt.

"Hey girls!" She bounced up to the group, not noticing Blair's cold expression.

"We were actually just heading to the library, unless you wanted us to wait for you. Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left", Blair said, her tone snappy.

Serena's expression was surprised and hurt, and Blair led the other girls away.

Blair managed to avoid Serena for the rest of the day, and that afternoon she was to go to the airport to pick Vanessa up.

XXXXXX

A beautiful looking girl with silky red hair came into view, wearing good jeans, heels and a silk blouse her hair was blown out, and she looked simply radiant. Blair craned her neck to see her through the crowds coming from the aeroplane tunnel, and when the girl caught her eye, she smiled. Blair smiled back, and then, from behind the girl, she saw another girl, dressed in a tie-died dress and boots, with her scraggly black hair pulled back. This girl waved frantically at Blair, and Blair forced herself to wave back.

She had decided she didn't care if Vanessa thought she was a snob, so she was dressed in a black Fendi dress that puffed out at the waist, with a wide red belt, red headband, and red stockings.

The girl came over to her and hugged her, "Blair!" she cried.

"Hey, Vanessa," Blair smiled calmly, "so good to see you."

Vanessa stepped back, and looked at Blair's outfit, raising her eyebrows. "Wow, are we going to a ball or something after this?" Blair held back from making a scathing comment about how clearly this was not up to the standard of even a function, let alone a ball. But instead she just shook her head and smiled tightly.

Vanessa chatted about things back in Connecticut, people they knew, and classes she was taking as they walked towards the exit. When they got outside, Vanessa headed towards the nearest cab, but Blair laughed, unable to stop a hint of scorn creeping into her laugh, and said, "Vanessa, we have a car..." she gestured towards the sleek black limousine that was waiting for them, and Vanessa's eyes went wide.

The girls spent the evening together, and then Vanessa went to stay with some family she had in Brooklyn for the night. She had wanted to visit Blair's school the next morning with Blair, but the brunette had said no and promised to take her on an after-hours tour. She did not want her Constance friends meeting Vanessa.

XXXXXX

The day when Blair Waldorf would assume the role of Queen had finally arrived. She finally had the motive to take down Serena, without feeling guilty. Serena deserved to be just as embarrassed as Blair had been, if not more.

Blair woke up feeling refreshed and looking forward to the day. Dorota brought her tea and croissants in bed, and then Blair chose her outfit with extra carefulness, wanting to look gorgeous in the Gossip Girl blasts that would undoubtedly come today, following her overthrowing Serena.

In the end, she chose a tight fitting red casual dress, with off-the-shoulder sleeves, and a navy headband. She wore navy pumps.

Feeling confident, and with a spring in her step, she began her walk towards Constance, only to be waylaid by Chuck in his limo.

"What do you want, Basstard?" she asked impatiently, "I have things to do, people to destroy."

He smirked at her, "People such as Serena Van Der Woodsen?"

She narrowed her eyes, how had he known?

Seeming to guess her internal question, Chuck spoke with a triumphant tone, "Easy. Once I told you that she was responsible for your humiliation, I knew you wouldn't let her live it down. That, plus your social-climbing agenda, equals you usurping the rightful Queen and taking your place as the scheming dictator you truly are."

"Well it's not like I don't have anything on you..." she returned his smirk with one of her own, and continued walking. A few seconds later, the limo passed her and drove away.

Blair arrived at school, and walked straight towards Serena, Kati and Iz, Hazel, and Penelope, the latter still glaring at her.

"Ladies," she said coolly, "I think it's time that Constance had a bit of a change around. You've become slack, Serena, and a rightful Queen would never date someone from Brooklyn. Clearly, the problem here is you, Serena, and you need replacing."

Every girls face wore an expression of shock or surprise, Serena's had horror added to it.

"Besides, a Queen shouldn't do cocaine, which we all know you do. A Queen shouldn't cheat on her boyfriend, which we all know you do!" Her voice rose as it became obvious she was speaking to the courtyard.

Serena was speechless, "What? Blair, what are you doing? You don't want to be Queen. You couldn't be Queen!" she added spitefully.

"I would be an excellent Queen, I don't do illegal substances, I wouldn't cheat on my boyfriend, and I," she paused for effect, "managed to get Chuck Bass to dance with me. Without sex, or any form of physical bargain. How many girls have done that? I checked on Gossip Girl, and Chuck hasn't gone to a single dance since he came to St Judes. Clearly, I have something you don't. And I don't mean an extra guy."

She turned to face the crowds of people that were watching, "For proof, everything I say will be sent to Gossip Girl in image form."

Serena had gone pale, and Blair walked over to the minions, who were looking at her uncertainly. "Now, I suggest you transfer your support from S, to me. I have things on all of you that I will kindly not reveal to the public, if you join Me." she let the treat linger in the air, until all four girls had nodded.

"Sorry, Serena. I really didn't want to have to do this. But after you embarrassed me in front of the dean of Yale and the rest of the board of the charity on Saturday, I couldn't let you get away with it, could I?"

She turned, and walked away, her heels clicking on the pavement.

She had reached the lockers and was calmly getting her books ready, but her heart was pounding with adrenaline. She was exhilarated. Nothing was better than a take-down, and she was now Queen of Constance. She had finally reached her goal that she had set for herself when first arriving. But she did feel slightly bad for doing that to Serena, the blonde had been kind to her.

But she didn't forgive her friend for being selfish and keeping Peter from picking her up, and then getting him stoned and probably drunk, therefore humiliating Blair. Serena deserved this as payback.

She had just finished sending the images that Chuck had found her of Peter and Serena doing Cocaine, of Serena and Nate kissing, and of her and Chuck dancing at the club, to Gossip Girl, when she heard footsteps in the corridor.

Chuck appeared, wearing a very pleased expression, "Well done Waldorf. I have to say, I am proud. The little Connecticut girl grew into a Queen. Thank god, things were getting a little boring around here..." he spoke slowly, in his silken voice, and Blair felt herself leaning in, wanting to be closer.

"I also have to say... You looked sexy when you were shouting at Serena," he drawled, smirking at her. Deciding to take his remark as a compliment, she tossed her hair back and shot him a smirk in return, "why thankyou Bass. And, thank you for providing me with the extra edge over Serena." She smiled cunningly and he narrowed his eyes. 

"Because I approve of you replacing Serena, I won't contact Gossip Girl and correct your little speech. But you owe me something in return, for letting you use me." His smirk grew almost unbearable and she knew what was coming. "I'll find you one day and collect."

He took a step closer to her and she could feel his breath on her face, cool and minty.

She inhaled unthinkingly, and then replied, "I'm sure you will, and I quite look forward to it, Bass."

He stepped closer and suddenly grabbed her harshly and kissed her, his lips meeting hers with such force that she made a noise of surprise, before the taste and feeling of his mouth took over and she kissed him back roughly, pushing him back into the locker. His hands ran up and down her body and she could feel him sigh with satisfaction, then she heard a voice, "Blair?"

She pulled away, and unlocked Chucks arms from around her waist.

She turned to see Vanessa staring at her in shock, revulsion, and disbelief.

'Vanessa?" Blair felt something lurch inside of her. Vanessa wasn't supposed to see the UES side of her. "I thought I was gonna give you a tour tonight..."

"Yeah," her friend's voice was bitter, "but I wanted to come by and surprise you. I'm so glad I did. I didn't realise what a horrible person you've become. What you did that to blonde girl, that Serena... that was completely sadistic and mean. You've changed so much, Blair. When I saw you at the airport I suspected it, but now I know. You've become one of them. I don't think we can be friends anymore unless you're willing to come back to Connecticut and be your old self again."

Blair stared at Vanessa, trying to formulate a response, when Chuck spoke up.

"I'm sorry, you are?

You don't seem to understand this is Waldorf's world. Her mother is a famous fashion designer. Her family are descended from the owners of the Waldorf-Astoria. She never belonged in Connecticut. She was clearly made to wear Stella McCartney and ride in Limo's."

Blair was shocked; she had never heard Chuck say so much. And he was talking about her with a special sort of tone in his voice, as id\f she actually mattered to him. She realised that she totally agreed with what he was saying, and when he was finished, she added, "and if you can't accept me for the person I am, then I agree. We can't be friends."

Vanessa looked from Blair to Chuck, then turned around and walked away.

**A/N Wow! This is officially the longest chapter I have ever written. 4.644 words, 10 pages. I am proud! **

**Please review, or all my hard work will be for nothing!**

**XOXO, Lissa**


	5. A Business Partnership

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

**A/N Best review ever from epicCHAIR for last chapter. It made me laugh, because that's what I thought when I was writing it. So thank you!**

**Also, Blair's old home will be changed from Connecticut to Kansas, because Connecticut doesn't really fit with the image I am trying to create. Also, can you see someone like Vanessa living there? I think not. **

Blair stared after Vanessa, not entirely sure what she was feeling, but Chuck was there, and to show weakness in front of him would be a disaster, so she simply stared scornfully after her old friend.

She found Chucks eyes on her, and turned to meet his gaze that was, once again, filled with lust and another unidentifiable emotion.

"What, Bass? Yes, I used to be friends with her. Yes, her clothes look like the knitting machine blew up. You will not tell anyone, ok? Since I am newly Queen, I have power." She narrowed her eyes at him to emphasise her point.

He smirked at her, "I wasn't going to say anything about your embarrassing friend. I was actually going to point out that what just happened between us, doesn't count as me collecting on my favour."

"Do not think that will ever happen again, so I guess that means it does count," she replied haughtily.

But Chucks smirk didn't falter. If anything, it grew wider. "It's happened three times now, Waldorf. Don't pretend it won't happen again. No need to be embarrassed, I _am_ Chuck Bass, after all."

"And I'm Blair Waldorf, meaning I am not one of your hussy's, call girls, or prostitutes. I am Queen, and you will treat me so. You could never live up to my expectations anyway, not that that'll be anything new to you." She told him nastily, before finishing, "So do not come near me again. Maybe you can go have pity sex with Serena."

She turned on her heel, and flounced off. She found her minions outside, whispering together. Serena was nowhere to be seen. "Girls," Blair greeted. They all turned to her quickly, and lowered their eyes, staring at her pumps instead of meeting her gaze. "Look at me!" she commanded, and they did, expressions of fear on their faces.

"Are you with me or not? Because if you are, there will be many privileges. I can get you into all the clubs, the best clothes, and seats at fashion shows and your secrets will be protected. However, you know what will happen if you don't join me. Now, choose."

One by one, the girls said they were with her, and Blair cemented her role as Queen.

"Now, where is Serena?" she asked carelessly.

"She left, she got in a taxi and drove off," recalled Kati.

Blair smirked in pleasure. So Serena was gone. Good.

XXXXXX

Unfortunately, when the elevator doors opened in Blair's penthouse that afternoon, a bedraggled looking blonde stepped out. Blair, who was reading her English novel, looked up sharply, and seeing Serena, got to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, "I'm surprised you're showing your face."

"Blair," Serena said miserably, "I knew you were mean, but I didn't know you were this mean. I took you in, I looked after you. I made you who you are!" she declared.

"And then you embarrassed me by making _my_ date take cocaine and then stopping him from picking me up, and now I'll never get into Yale. Because of you!" Blair yelled.

"I didn't make him take anything!" Serena replied angrily, "Pete's practically a cocaine dealer he does so much of it! I had nothing to do with it! He just offered me a line; it had nothing to do with you or your stupid event! And big deal, Yale's just a school!"

"Just a school! Just because your life is going to consist of partying and sleeping around, doesn't mean the rest of us want to do that as well! I actually want to be somebody, not just get around because my last name is Van Der Woodsen!" Blair was irate, Serena was supposed to go meekly away, not stand and fight.

"Oh yeah, I forgot how you told everyone how I'm such a slut because I accidentally kissed Nate once! You are such a traitor I can't believe we were even friends. I should have known you were always a backstabbing, social-climbing bitch!"

"Kissed? Once? Don't pretend you didn't _sleep_ with him Serena because you did. You're a dirty, rotten, Common _Slut_!" With this, Blair turned to climb up the stairs, but Serena threw her clutch at her, hitting Blair on the back of the head. She turned around and glared at the blonde, who smirked and turned to get back into the elevator, except Blair had lunched herself down the stairs and pushed her hard.

Serena pushed Blair back and Blair pulled her hair, eliciting a yowl from Serena who kicked the brunette in the shins. Blair toppled to the floor, Serena with her, until there was a sudden voice, "and what do you girls think you are doing!"

Blair let go of Serena's ankle and looked up to see her mother, with Lilly, both white in the face, staring down at them.

XXXXXX

"Now, tell us what happened girls. One at a time!" Eleanor said harshly. Blair and Serena were sitting next to one another on a sofa, across from Eleanor and Lilly, who both looked angry.

Serena merely pouted, so Blair began, "Nothing's wrong, Mother. Serena just got angry that I told her some truths she didn't want to hear, and she attacked me."

"_Blair_ just got jealous of my being Queen and decided to send all my secrets to Gossip Girl!" Serena insisted hotly.

"Girls. Eleanor and I want the _truth._ None of this bitchy nonsense." Lilly said sternly.

"Serena cheated on her boyfriend, and she did cocaine. I was just trying to help her out." Blair smiled innocently, and Eleanor and Lilly stared at Serena who blushed.

"Blair told everyone all my secrets that she promised not to tell anyone, and sent them to Gossip Girl. She also has taken my place as Queen." She said, and the two women looked at Blair.

"It's not my fault I thought Constance deserved a Queen who didn't do drugs and cheat on her boyfriend."

"I thought you were my friend Blair! Why would you do this? Just to be Queen?" Serena said sadly, and Blair felt a tinge of guilt.

"Look, I'm sorry I had to do that S, but it's not like I made stuff up about you."

"Yeah but friendship is more important than power!"

"You embarrassed me, Serena. I can't take being humiliated in front of everyone."

"It's not my fault!"

"Mother, I have an appointment with some, may I please be excused," said Blair, ignoring Serena and standing up.

"Yes, Blair, go," said Eleanor distractedly, and Blair left the room.

Blair met up with her minions for coffee, neglecting to tell them about the fight.

Instead, they spent the afternoon discussing possible targets, and that years fall fashion.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Blair walked into the courtyard with a smug smile on her face, carrying her new YSL tote, and a spring in her step. Serena was nowhere to be seen, and she sailed through the day until the lunch hour, where she was approached by Nate Archibald.

"Nate!" she smiled in greeting, while her minions looked o in envy.

"Can we talk, B? In private?" he said, his voice low.

She nodded and followed him to the locker corridor. "What is t?" she enquired.

His face turned angry and he scowled at her, "why would you do that to Serena!"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh please. Enough about Serena. She is such a has-been. Now, if that's all you wanted to talk about, I'll be going."

She walked away, unable to ignore the slight build up of sadness she felt.

XXXXXX

That night, Blair restlessly turned off _war and peace_ unable to concentrate. Being Queen had its perks, clearly, but she had now lost Serena as a friend, as well as Nate. She had also just lost Vanessa, and she had a total lack of true friends. The minions didn't count, they were barely better than help, and she was lonely.

She sighed, and turned to the one person she could actually talk to. Irritating as he was, she couldn't help but trust the Basshole.

So she scrolled through her contacts, slightly dreading the call, and called Chuck.

"Waldorf. If this is a booty call, I'll be only too happy to accept," his voice was silk and she found herself smiling as she heard it.

"I'm sorry, but clearly you didn't get the message the other day. You're not good enough for me!"

"Which is why you can't seem to keep away from me," he said dryly.

"I was feeling..." she paused, wishing she could take back the call, "lonely."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "Well, it's your own fault. You ditched your homeless friend, and clearly you and Serena aren't besties anymore. And since dear Nathaniel is so in love with Blondie, you can't expect him on your side."

"I know, don't remind me. I just want to get away from it all, go somewhere," she sighed.

"I know a place," said Chuck suddenly. "I'll pick you up in 10."

10 minutes later, Blair was standing outside her building, dressed in a high necked, long sleeved dress that Eleanor had created for her, and shivering slightly.

Chuck's limo pulled up, and the window wound down, revealing Chucks face and characteristic smirk.

"Well well, Waldorf. Ready to step out of your usual comfort zone?"

Blair looked at him scornfully, "I realise spending time with you is always a hardship, Bass, but I wouldn't go as far as to say it's out of my comfort zone."

He chuckled and opened the door for her. She slid inside into the now familiar interior of the limo and sighed.

Chuck was looking at her with an amused smirk. Blair snapped at him, "what?"

"Just amusing to see how different you are from when I first saw you. You looked so amazed by the limo," he laughed derisively, and Blair flushed.

"It's not my fault. I was raised in Kansas. We don't get limo's there."

He snorted, "I don't know how you ever managed to live there. You would have stood out like... like a diamond among rocks."

Blair realised Chuck was complimenting her, and she flushed slightly. "You're awfully nice this evening," she commented.

"Well, I didn't realise you liked it nasty. I'll keep that in mind," he said suggestively and she thwacked him with her clutch.

"You are heinous! I don't even know why I bothered to call you!"

"Because I can show you things and take you places nobody else can," he smirked at her.

The car drifted to a stop, and Chuck leaned across Blair to open the door, pausing as their faces were centimetres apart.

"Welcome to Victrola," he whispered, and opened the door.

She peered out; they were at what seemed to be an ordinary building, with slight sound coming from within.

However, as they went inside the building, Blair was impressed.

It was a burlesque club. Raunchy but tasteful music emanated from speakers, while dancing girls performed on stage as men and women alike watched them from below.

"I have to say Bass, you have exceeded my expectations. This is very nice..." she smiled, glancing around the room.

Chuck looked pleased with himself, "I'm thinking of persuading my father to buy it on behalf of Bass Industries. I just have to put together a proposal."

They took seats, and Blair sipped a Martini while Chuck drank scotch, which she had learned was his drink of choice.

Blair and Chuck watched the dancers, and Blair realised that Chuck was a powerful ally. If she wanted to continue being Queen against the will of Serena and Nate, she would need Chuck on her side.

"Bass," she said pensively as he swirled his drink, and he looked up from the glass to see an odd look form on her face.

"I propose a business partnership," she said.

**A/N Review!**


	6. Watch out Manhattan This should be Good

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

Chuck raised an eyebrow at her words, and took a sip of his scotch before pursing his lips in consideration. "What kind of business partnership?" he asked finally, narrowing his eyes.

"Well," Blair began, her voice gaining strength as she realised her idea was a good one, "I'm Queen. But right now, I only just have the support I need. If Serena wanted to make a comeback, she wouldn't have to do much. But, with you on my side, I could do great things. Rule without revolt. Takedown anyone who even put a toe out of line. It would be amazing."

"What's in it for me?" Chuck asked, predictably.

"Well, as Queen, I have the power to make sure that you could have any girl... and the power to stop any girl that you _didn't_ want, trying to cling on to you, or even make sure that no girl is off limits, even if she has a boyfriend. Plus, you love takedowns and humiliating people just as much as I do. We could do a lot together, Chuck." She said firmly.

"And how do you know the power won't go to my head, and I won't try to usurp your position?" he drawled, interested to hear her answer.

She laughed, "Because you, Bass, much prefer to linger in the shadows, an unknown element that causes confusion and chaos, and not in the spotlight, where I thrive." She smiled triumphantly; sure she'd got him on her side.

But "I'll consider it," was all he said, before turning back to his scotch and the dancers. She felt a stab of horror rush through her. She needed Chuck to accept this, she needed his support. But she couldn't appear too desperate. Damn!

"And, since this is new for you, I'll do something for you, non sexual related, to seal the deal." She pressed, knowing that he would value a favour from her.

As she had guessed, he looked more interested. "Well, Waldorf. You're quite desperate for my help, aren't you?" he said huskily, "well, I accept your proposition... If, you get on the stage and dance."

She felt alarm course through her. Dance on the stage? What if Gossip Girl found out? She almost laughed that her first thought was Gossip Girl, and not the humiliation she would endure from Chuck himself, if she got up there.

"Me? Dance?" she said coolly. "Are you sure that's what you want? Choose well Chuck, I don't give favours easily.

"That's the price Waldorf. My help, for your dance."

"Guard my drink."

She climbed onto the stage, her heels making a clopping noise on the wood of the stage, and began to dance.

5 minutes later, Chuck was entranced by the girl in front of him. He wasn't quite sure who she was. She wasn't the awkward Kansas girl, and she wasn't the ice cold Manhattan princess. This Blair was seductive and free, moving easily with the music, and enthralling her audience.

When she climbed down from the stage, she didn't say anything about the dance, merely asking him where her drink was. He had drunk it, so they decided to go home.

As she laid her head back on the pillow, Blair could feel Chuck's almond eyes watching her. She opened her own and turned towards him, and sure enough, his gaze sent a flush of heat through her. "You were, amazing, up there," he whispered, and she smiled.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, seconds that seemed to least an eternity. Blair found her gaze drawn to the soft curve of his lips, before se hastily looked away. "So, business partners. We should up meet to go over the agreements," she said instead.

He nodded. "Coffee and business proposal, Gramercy tavern tomorrow?"

"You like the Gramercy tavern?" she asked in surprise. "That's my favourite restaurant."

"I know," he said smoothly, "I had Arthur do some background checking on you, making sure you were just a crazy bitch, and not a psychopathic killer."

She wasn't sure how she felt that Chuck had asked his P.I to look her up, but it was Chuck, so she took it in her stride, and accepted.

He dropped her off, and she fell into bed, exhausted.

Chuck, meanwhile, sat in his limo as it drove soundlessly around Manhattan, unable to keep the haunting images of a brunette at a burlesque club out of his head. He hadn't been sleeping properly for the past few weeks, over since Blair had arrived. She was nothing he expected, and everything he wanted. But strangely, he didn't want to have sex with her. Well, he did, but he didn't _just_ want to have sex with her. Which was ridiculously odd for him.

But sex was off limits anyway, because tomorrow they would officially become business partners, and one of the agreements would undoubtedly become 'no sex'.

Chuck drained his scotch, and fell into a drunken stupor, filled with images of curls and red lipstick.

XXXXXX

Blair applied her _rouge Dior_, and finished checking her appearance. She was about to leave the apartment to do some shopping for her date—no, appointment, with Chuck.

She entered Barneys, and with slight dismay, found herself face to face with Serena. The two girls eyed each other, before Serena sighed, "Look, B. I didn't mean to wreck your date, and I can call the dean and tell him that the Pete thing wasn't your fault." She offered, clearly hoping for peace.

Blair curled her lip, "Honestly, Serena. I've already called him and told him and told him that the two of you were doing illicit substances." She smirked at Serena's horrified expression.

"Oh... that was what you were planning to tell him wasn't it?" she pretended to look innocently surprised. "I mean. What else would you have said, Serena?" her voice turned ice cold. "Now you know how it feels to have your future taken from you."

She turned and walked out of Barneys, feeling that her morning was better spent in Bergdorf's.

In the end, she bought a black dress that was sexy but sophisticated, and showed her body to good advantage.

That night, she opted to have her stylist do her hair in a bun, and she wore only red lipstick for a flash of colour amongst the black of her dress and shoes. They had agreed to meet at seven, and so she was ready at 6.45, of course.

He showed up at 7 on the dot, as she liked it, dressed in a shockingly red suit. He greeted her suavely, and as usual, her stomach produced a kick of adrenaline at the sight of him.

"Waldorf," he eyed her dress and smirked appreciate. "That is a _very _nice dress," he said, making her stomach erupt in butterflies.

"Thank you, Bass. But ill also thank you to not stare," she said coolly.

They drove to the tavern, and Chuck ordered for Blair as well as himself. Normally, she wouldn't approve of this, but she was surprised that Chuck ordered food she loved, then suspicious and wondered if his P.I had looked that up too.

After they had eaten, and the plates had been cleared away, Blair placed the folder she had been carrying onto the table.

"I'll read mine out, and you say that you agree, ok?" She asked, in a business-like manner, and he nodded.

"Chuck will always side with Blair. Chuck will assist Blair wherever possible, and Chuck will not let any information that could be valuable to Blair pass without telling Blair. Chuck will be of full use to Blair, and will lend his services in any takedowns. Chuck will not send gossip girl any tips about Blair, and he will not betray her in any way." She read out, and Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't need to make me sound like a servant," he grumbled, "But yes, agreed."

Blair smiled in victory. "I'm sorry, Bass. I didn't' mean it to sound like that. You know that's just for show, and you can basically do the same things as you do now."

He nodded, then shot her a devilish smirk. "My turn." He began smoothly. "Blair Waldorf hereby gives Chuck Bass permission to have any girl he likes, regardless of whether they have boyfriends or not, as well as agreeing to help Chuck get rid of any unwanted girls. Blair agrees to assist Chuck in any takedowns, destruction, or plots, and agrees to give Chuck power bigger than that of her minions," he finished, leaning back and smirking.

"Since when was the last point part of the deal?" Blair asked, narrowing her eyes.

Chuck smirked, "just thought I'd throw it in. After all, you do want me to be your partner."

"Fine. Agreed," she said casually. "Chuck will also agree to not touch Blair in any appropriate manner, or make a move on any girl that Blair specifies that he cannot have." She continued, and it was Chucks turn to narrow his eyes.

"Well, I expected the part about you, as I'm sure you're frigid," he said nastily, "but since when can you dictate who I can or cannot sleep with?"

"Well, that rule is only for if I've just gotten a new minions and she needs breaking in. Or there is a takedown eminent, and your sleeping with the girl would in some way harm to destruction."

Chuck reluctantly agreed, mildly surprised with himself. Blair was having a bigger impression on him than anyone ever had. He couldn't believe he was agreeing to these things.

"So you sign here," Blair pointed.

"And you sign here," the two swapped papers, and signed.

"Now, for the last signing of the deal. I believe, here on the Upper East Side, we seal things with a kiss," his eyes glittered dangerously, and Blair found herself saying casually, "ok."

Chuck merely stared at her for a few more seconds, before reaching out and stroking her face gently, causing her to shiver.

"Close your eyes," he whispered. She did, hardly daring to breathe.

The anticipation was almost too much, and she was about to speak, when his lips crushed hers, hard. She leaned in straight away and kissed him back with force. Across the table, there was not much she could do, but she ached to touch him as she lost herself in the heat of his mouth, of the taste of it on her own.

Then he pulled away, and her lips strained in the emptiness, already feeling cold and sad without his.

She opened her eyes reluctantly, expecting to see him looking at her with lust, but instead, all she saw was an empty chair.

XXXXXX

Monday at school, the crowds of Constance watched as the Bass limo pulled up early, in shock. The limo never showed until the very last minute of school, because everyone knew Chuck Bass couldn't care less about his grades. Even more shocking, was when the door opened, it was not Chuck that emerged, but Blair, clad in the latest D and G dress, in navy. She wore a twisted smile upon her lips, and behind her, the Basstard's smirk mirrored her own. And all of Constance looked upon them in fear, as Gossip Girl blasted

_Looks like things are about to get dangerous here on the Upper East Side._

_Word has it that our very own Queen has teamed up with none other than Chuck Bass, to form the most worrisome duo since Bonnie and Clyde. _

_With these two working together, is anyone safe? _

_Watch out, Manhattan. This should be good._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl. _


	7. Bitch and Bass

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

Blair approached Jessica Leonard, and smirked at the girl.

Jessica was a junior, with blonde hair, and a lot of freckles. It was well-known that she despised the system of Queens and minions and Constance, but Blair had been willing to overlook that until now.

Blair had found out from a very reliable source, that Jessica was planning on organising a revolt and a protest, against the Constance monarchy.

Blair found this laughable, as nearly every girl in the school respected, feared, and admired the monarchy, and Jessica would have a very hard time getting the support she needed.

Still, she was bored, and nipping the problem in the bud was something to pass the time.

Jessica looked up, "Blair," she said coldly, "what do you want?"

Blair looked at her pityingly, the girl pretended she wasn't scared of Blair, but she was.

"Look, _Jess_," she pronounced in a sickening tone, "I heard that you have been plotting against me, if you could even call your sad little plan plotting, which I wouldn't."

"Wh-what?" she girl stammered, shocked.

"Now, let's get this straight. You want me deposed of, but not so you can be Queen... but so no one can?" Blair laughed incredulously, and several of the people listening in also laughed.

"No... I don't know what you're talking about." The girl glared defiantly at Blair, who shook her head pityingly.

"You clearly slept with Chuck, and told him your whole plan in bed," Blair replied, cuttingly, and the girl's eyes went wide.

"You must either live under a rock, or not subscribe to Gossip Girl," Blair continued, "or you would know that Chuck and I have a partnership. So really, you were extremely stupid to tell him your entire plan."

"He told me he wanted to get rid of you!" Jessica said stubbornly, "You think he's on your side, but he's not!"

"You're very wrong there... If you'd like to review the contract we have, seal in the proper Upper East Side way..." Chucks drawl came from behind Blair, and she let a little smile slip on to her lips.

"It was too easy to pretend to hate Blair, and you spilled your entire secret to me. I didn't even need to sleep with you...and as it wasn't that enjoyable, I probably shouldn't have..." Chuck continued, smirking.

Jessica's friends were looking at her in horror,  
"Jess, you slept with Chuck Bass?" One of them said, reproachfully. "You said that any girl that slept with him was whore."

There was many angry mutterings from around the courtyard, as at least half of the girl's there had slept with Chuck.

"Now, Chuck and I," she gestured to them, "would never have let your little revolt take place, but a bit of public humiliation is always good for making sure things like this, never happen again. Right, Chuck?"

"Of course Blair," he agreed, and they exchanged a look.

"Now, Jessica, do you want us to tell the whole of Constance how your mom is sleeping with her gardener and your dad is sleeping with his yoga instructor, and neither of them have told you? Or that your best friend, Kristy," Jessica glanced at one of the other girl's, "was actually the one that your ex-boyfriend cheated with...?" Blair asked, smirking, and the blonde looked horrified.

"That should teach you not to mess with us, ever again," Blair said, and turned on her Louboutin, and walked away, Chuck walked a pace behind her, both of them smirking in satisfaction.

It had been a week since the two had formed their partnership, sealed with a kiss, and things had never been better.

Chuck and Blair destroyed a reputation a day, and they got along fabulously. Blair actually found herself missing Chuck's company when he wasn't there. All they had to do was exchange a look, and they would know what the other meant, they agreed on most fashion items, and Blair couldn't help but loving the satisfied smirk Chuck always wore.

This time, they left the courtyard, Jessica close to tears, and went to Blair's locker.

"That was fun," she let out a slight giggled, and Chuck's smirk turned into a half smile.

"It was," he drawled, "But not as fun as yesterday... Mary Stewart was really getting on my nerves."

"Just another girl in love with you, Bass." Blair rolled her eyes.

"That's more than I can say for you, Waldorf. You've been here for a while and no boyfriend yet? The Queen needs a leading man, or she'll be less popular," he warned.

"Who needs a boyfriend for a leading man, when I have you?" Blair hadn't meant it to come out so sappy, and she cursed internally. Stupid girl.

But Chuck's smirk was pleased, she could see that, but his response didn't let on.

"I wouldn't have pictured you the spinster type," he leaned against the wall and studied her.

"Spinster?" she bristled, "Just because I'd rather wait for love, than date a million different guys that really mean nothing to me. Or worse, sleep with a million" she added.

"Love?" Chuck scoffed, "It's a made-up word. It means nothing. There is no such thing as love, Waldorf. At least not on the Upper East Side. Here, there is only lust..." he smirked at her, and his eyes trailed her body suggestively.

"Well, lucky for you, Bass, there's plenty of specimens out there to exact your lust on," She narrowed her eyes. "Since it's in our contract." She added, reminding him that he was not allowed to make any moves on her.

His smirk broadened, "of course, but maybe I'd prefer someone more... pure..."

She flushed as his eyes met hers, his meaning perfectly clear.

He took a step forward, so he was only a step away from her, "untouched..."

She could feel his breath on her face, she yearned to reach out and touch him, wind her hands in his hair, kiss him...

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "someone more Blair..."

She drew her breath in unevenly, as he pressed his lips to her neck. Her heart pounded as he brushed his lips along her neck, placing tiny kisses everywhere.

"Chuck," she sighed, "stop,"

"Push my away, Blair, tell me you don't want it," he murmured in her ear.

Then his lips were on hers, and any semblance of thought she had left disappeared, and she moaned into his mouth. Then he pulled away, and she could see emotion in his eyes for once. He was looking at her with vulnerability, and pure want, but something else, some other emotion she couldn't identify.

Then the emotion was gone, and the smirk slipped back into place, "I'll see you around, Blair," he said, his voice like silk, and turned to leave.

"That's in violation of our contract!" she called, furious that she'd let herself give in to Chuck's charm.

He turned around, "I told you to tell me to stop," he replied.

Blair glared at him, "Never again!" She yelled.

Chuck's only answer was to smirk at her again.

XXXXXX

Serena Van Der Woodsen watched the exchange between Chuck, Blair, and Jessica Leonard, and forced herself to admit that Blair was an excellent Queen.

She had managed to get Chuck on her side, something Serena had never been able to do, as Chuck had always seemed to prefer t be a loner, sometimes helping, sometimes hurting. But Serena could sense the connection between to two, and she noticed that they were essentially very similar, disregarding Chuck's debauchery, and Blair's Audrey obsession.

Serena had always liked being Queen, simply just because it made her popular. She got to go to the best parties, and the hottest events. But now Blair was Queen, and she did so much more with the title than Serena did.

Serena wanted to forgive Blair. She wanted her best friend back, the girl that had come along and instantly been more exciting and fun than her minions. The Blair that had slept over at her house, and protected her from Dan finding out about her and Nate.

But Blair had told, and Dan had just left, not speaking to Serena in two weeks. She had called him over and over, even gone to his loft apartment, where his father told her that he had gone to Hudson for a while.

Nate, at least, had sided with her. Serena had originally been viciously happy that Nate had taken her side, leaving Blair with no true friends. But then, she realised, Blair was not the sort that needed friends; she could live just as well without them. And she had Chuck. Chuck made all the difference.

So Serena simply watched her ex-best friend, knowing that in her heart, she wasn't even angry with Blair.

**So, nothing much happened this chapter, just a bit of C/B, and Serena's thoughts.**

**Review please.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	8. Truth or Dare

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

It was time for the Waldorf sleepover. Blair checked over her list in the courtyard, but kept finding herself glancing at Serena's name. She sighed and then felt the now-usual drop of her stomach as Chuck approached.

"Waldorf," he drawled.

"Bass, since when have we become lunch time buddies?" she said, curling her lip. "Shouldn't you be smoking weed in the corner?"

He smirked, "Don't deny you want to spend every second with me, Waldorf. But actually, I'm here because I have a proposition for a takedown for you..."

"I can't right now, Chuck," she said. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm having the Waldorf Sleepover tomorrow night and I haven't figured out my invites yet."

Chuck dropped onto the wall next to her and looked at the list. "Angie Martin?" he said scornfully.

"Well, she's a last resort. I've got Kati, Is, Hazel, Nelly Yuki, but I need one more..."

"And you wish you could invite Serena," he said perceptively.

She looked up, "How did you know?"

He merely smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes. "You can go now," she told him.

XXXXXX

Chuck walked away from Blair, thinking about Serena. On one hand, he wanted Blair to be happy, although he chose to avoid the reasons for this. On the other hand, Serena could easily replace him as Blair's closest friend.

Chuck was surprised that he cared about being near Blair. He actually enjoyed spending time with her, which was unusual.

He made his decision and went inside to the dining hall where Serena and Nate were sitting.

"Nathaniel, Serena," he greeted.

"What do you want Chuck? Come to have a heart to heart with Nate about your crush on Blair?" Serena said rudely.

Crush? Him? As if. How could Serena even think that. Chuck Bass didn't do crushes, he didn't do 'dates', and he didn't do relationships. What if Serena wasn't the only on that thought that? That wouldn't do. As soon as he was done here he was going to go do a girl in the bathroom.

"Actually, S," he curled his lip, "I came to invite you to Blair's sleepover."

Serena looked extremely surprised, and as she wasn't very good at masking her emotions, Chuck saw the happiness on her face before she tried to hide it.

"Why would you do that? Blair would never invite me."

"Blair _misses_ you," Chuck told her. "She doesn't want to admit it, but she does."

"And how would you know, Chuck?" Nate asked.

"Because I know Blair," he said simply, knowing it was true. She revealed more of herself to him than she did to her minions or any of her other 'friends'. "And Blair needs you."

"Why would she need me? She has you." Serena replied, but Chuck could see she was weakening.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Look, S. Be there, tonight. Eight O'clock."

He walked away, feeling like he had done something nice for Blair. This left him confused, because it wasn't in the contract that he had to do nice things for her, and he didn't see why he cared. But he did.

Returning to the brunette herself, he found her talking with the captain of the debate team, who was surprisingly non-geekish. Chuck glowered at the tall, muscular guy with curly blonde hair.

Blair had just laughed at something he had said and Chuck walked over and placed a hand on her should possessively. "Waldorf. Why are you talking to these nerds?"

She glared at him, "I was just talking with _Timothy_ about Prom, actually." Chuck's stomach dropped. Prom. He'd completely forgotten about it. It was in two weeks, and all the girls wanted a date. Blair included, he guessed. Serena would be going with Nate, and Chuck thought to himself that Blair should be going with him. Clearly Blair didn't realise this.

"You can go now," he smoothly, and Timothy scowled at him before smiling at Blair and walking away. "What was the point of that Bass?" she said her voice slightly shrill in annoyance. "He was actually half-decent!"

"You have to discuss these things with me, I'm your business partner," he lied. There had been nothing about that in the contract.

Blair seemed to realise this, because as she stood up, she narrowed her eyes at him. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were jealous."

Jealous? He wasn't. That would imply that he actually felt threatened by other men asking Blair to the prom.

"Waldorf, you forget who you're talking to" he drawled.

She rolled her eyes. "I just think that the debate captain is a bit below the standard for a Queen," he insisted, and Blair's expression turned thoughtful.

"True, Bass. But most people are below my standard. I'm going to have no one to go with!" she said, frustrated.

"Or," Chuck began hardly believing himself, "You could go with me."

Blair stared at him for so long he felt the need to justify what he had said, "I mean, everyone will expect it. And really, who else are you going to find that will measure up to your standards? Because everyone knows that I do..."

XXXXXX

Blair couldn't believe that Chuck Bass had asked her to prom. Her heart was beating faster, though she didn't know why. Chuck was just her business partner. But he was right, people would expect it. And Chuck was always well-dressed, punctual, and she guessed that he was an excellent dancer. And she had thought about going with him, she had to admit. She just knew that he would never ask her, so she'd resigned herself to finding someone else. But now, he was implying he wanted her to go with him...

"Are you asking me to Prom, Bass?" She asked, a smile playing around her mouth.

He smirked at her, knowing what she was doing, "Not at all, Waldorf. Just pointing it out..."

"Well, as your only pointing it out, no thank you," She turned to go, smirking privately as he quickly replied.

"But I suppose, since I do need someone to go with..."

She turned, now displaying her smirk at his clearly uncomfortable expression. "Why aren't you going with one of your whores?"

"I'm not one of your subjects to be toyed with, Waldorf." He growled, "You're going to Prom with me, and that's that." He was the one smirking now.

"Fine," she tossed out casually, and turned to go. She was going to Prom with Chuck, and this made her very happy, although he wasn't to know that.

His smirk had a certain gratification to it, "If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to in the girl's bathroom..." He strode away.

"Ugh," Blair said to herself, not wanting to think about what he was doing, and with whom. A little feeling in her stomach didn't want her to let Chuck go, but she ignored it. She wasn't jealous.

XXXXXX

Blair observed the room with a smile. The racks of clothes were set up, as were the chairs for manicures and pedicures, the stands of lollies, and the trays of martinis.

The elevator opened and her first guest stepped in. Blair turned to see who it was, and felt a jolt of shock go through her as Serena stepped into the room, carrying nothing but a clutch.

"Hey, Blair," she said, "I wasn't sure what to bring."

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked coldly, and her friend seemed to weaken.

"I-Chuck invited me..."

"Chuck did _what_!" Blair snapped.

"Look, B. I miss you. And I guess if I have to make the first move, so be it. Please let's be friends again."

Blair wanted to go over and hug her friend, she missed Serena so much. But... "How do I know you won't just snatch Queen from me as soon as I let you back into the mean girls?"

"Blair, you have Chuck," Serena offered her a smile, "and he seems pretty protective of you, so I doubt he'd let anyone take over. Besides, I don't want the crown anymore. You're a better Queen than me. But," she added, "Don't ever call me a 'mean girl' again."

"I miss you too, S." Blair admitted, and the blonde rushed forward and hugged her, Blair hugging her back, just as the elevator doors opened and Angie Martin stepped in.

"You can go, Angie. You're not wanted anymore." Blair told her dismissively, and the girl looked hurt. She mumbled an 'ok' and left quickly.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too, S."

XXXXXX

The girls were dressed in the respective clothing from their racks, the martini's had been drunk, the mani-pedi's completed, and now the girl's were looking to go out.

"Ladies, our ride is here," Blair called as the stretch limo pulled up outside.

They drove to butter, and began the game of truth or dare.

"Blair, it's your turn! Truth or dare?" Giggled Kati.

"Dare of course," Blair smirked.

"I dare you to go and make out with that guy," Kati pointed randomly to a man dressed in a black overcoat who was drinking at the bar. His back was turned so the girl's couldn't see his face.

"Easy," Blair scoffed. She walked over to the man, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she was horrified to see Chuck. He offered her a smirk, "Waldorf."

Blair ignored him and turned back to the girl's who had broken out in giggles at the sight of Chuck.

Blair rolled her eyes and grabbed Chuck, pressing her lips to his. He responded immediately, kissing her back with such force, and pulling her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her and his tongue battled with her own, her hands were in his hair, and then... she pulled away. Regretfully. Chuck was staring at her, but swallowing her emotion she shot him a smile, and walked back to the girls.

"Next," she said in a bored tone, her heart pounding and avoiding the stare she knew Chuck was directing at her.

Serena was also staring at her, and while the other girl's asked Kati if she had ever kissed a girl, she pulled Blair to the side.

"What, S?" Blair asked.

"You and Chuck... what are you, exactly?" her friend asked curiously.

"What do you mean? We're business partners... and friends." Chuck was her friend; he had done something so friend-ish in inviting Serena to her party, that she couldn't deny he was.

"But... the way you look at each other. It's not 'friends'."

"I look at Chuck in no particular way," Blair snapped. "And he probably looks at me the way he looks at all girls's, like they're nothing but toys."

"No," Serena said thoughtfully. "He looks at you like he cares." She walked back to the others and Blair stared after her, before she turned and saw Chuck still staring at her, but now he was close enough to have heard the conversation.

"Bass, I can't believe you invited Serena," she said, trying to ignore the awkwardness.

His smirk returned, and he too seemed glad of the distraction. "You missed her, I could tell. You're so easy to read, Waldorf."

"Still, that was uncharacteristically nice of you. What do you want?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, I wanted nothing. But, if I did, I'd say you more than repaid me a few minutes ago..."

"That was truth or dare," she snapped. "Think nothing of it."

"I never do... I'm Chuck Bass, remember?"

"Of course you are," she said, and to her extreme embarrassment, she heard traces of bitterness in her voice. She hoped he hadn't heard them too. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now."

"Or you could stay," his voice was pure silk, and Blair almost trembled.

"Stay?"

"Stay with me. We could go up to my suite, watch some Audrey movies... after all, we're friends. Ditch the girls, you like me better. "

She realised there was nothing she wanted more than that, and that she did indeed like Chuck better, and that scared her. Time to put the facade back in place. "Chuck, if by 'watch some Audrey movies' you mean 'take our clothes off', which I know you do, the answer is no."

She turned her back on him and walked back to her friends, looking back once to see his eyes flash with something that looked a little bit like sadness.

**Review.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	9. With you

**Story: **It's Hard to live in the City

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: When Blair Waldorf moves to New York, she is drawn into a world of money, parties, fashion, alcohol, illegal substances, and high society. Chuck, a playboy and an alcoholic, wants her. Blair tries to resist him as he chases her, but no one escapes a Bass

"Blair, hold still," Eleanor snapped at her daughter. Blair silently counted to ten. She had sneezed. It hadn't been her fault!

"Yes mother," she replied dutifully. Her mother continued to adjust the waist on her soon-to-be Prom dress. Eleanor had been thrilled when Blair had told her that she was going with Chuck Bass and had immediately offered to make her daughter 'The Dress'. 'The Dress' was Blair's dream dress. When she would go to New York on the holidays when she was younger, Eleanor would take her to fashion shows, and high society teas, and Blair had put together a scrapbook of what she one day wanted her life to be like, when she lived in New York herself.

Featuring prominently in the scrapbook was Prom. Blair had forever loved parties, and Prom was the most fabulous of all. Her scrapbook had a double page spread dedicated to her dress and partner, both of which she had drawn as an eager 14 year-old.

After the Waldorf Sleepover, Blair had looked through her scrapbook, which she usually kept hidden under her bed, and found the page on Prom. Her dress was the most beautiful she had ever imagined, and even looking at it now took her breath away. Blair's eyes had drifted to the drawing of her partner, and she had almost smiled when she saw that he was tall, with dark hair, and his smile was more of a smirk. Or maybe she was just imagining it.

She had shown her mother the picture of her dress, silently embarrassed, and Eleanor had jumped at the challenge. Blair had never been more grateful to her mother.

Eleanor finished measuring Blair, "you can go," she waved her daughter away vaguely, already heading towards the door of her room where she would plan the dress.

"Thank you Mother," Blair smiled brightly, then pulled out her phone and headed towards the elevator.

"We r having lunch with the gang at the Carlyle in 20.' Serena had texted to her 10 minutes ago.

Hurrying outside the building, she texted back her 'c u soon' to Serena, before hailing a taxi.

She wondered who 'the gang' was. Probably Kati, Is, Hazel and Penelope. Maybe Nate. Blair hoped that Chuck would be there. She frowned to herself. She hadn't seen Chuck in a while, they hadn't seen each other in classes, and Blair had been busy with Serena outside of school.

She'd missed him. She hated to admit it, but seeing Chuck everyday made her happy, and without his smirk her day was dull.

She arrived at The Carlyle, and stepped onto the pavement outside. Paying the cabby, she went into the lobby to see Nate talking to someone. As she approached, heels clicking, Nate turned and she saw that he had been talking to Chuck. Blair's heart made a funny motion as Chuck's eyes met her, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him again. He sent her a slight smirk and she smiled at him, letting some of her happiness through.

"Nate, Bass," she greeted. Chuck's eyes swept over her figure, and she felt hot in the places where his eyes lingered.

"Blair," Nate said, seemingly unsure of how to act around her.

"Nate, you aren't still angry with me are you?" She asked, faking concern in her voice.

"No, I suppose not," Nate offered her a half smile.

"Good!" She gave him a wide smile in return, as if she had actually cared that he was angry. Chuck's tiny cough beside her told her that he had seen through her facade, and she glanced at him over her shoulder and smirked.

"There you guys are!" A cheerful voice called to them across the lobby, and Serena was hurrying towards them, wearing huge platform heels. "Sorry I'm late," she apologised.

Sitting down at the table the waitress had led them to, the foursome examined their menus. Blair was sitting between Chuck and Serena, and when her knee brushed someone else's; she knew it wasn't her blonde friend. She glanced up at Chuck to find him looking at her already, his eyes boring into hers. She stared back and his expression grew frustrated. He looked away. Blair felt her mouth go dry, and when she glanced back down at the menu, she couldn't concentrate.

Really, Blair, she chided herself. Getting all flustered because Chuck was staring at you. You are not Serena. You don't get giddy and giggly. Be sensible, she told herself firmly.

Returning her attention to her friends, she found Serena and Nate were talking about Prom. "-I was thinking Penelope," Nate was saying. "She's pretty, well, sort of, and she's one of the girl's of the steps," he shrugged.

"Who are you going to go with Chuck?" Serena changed the subject abruptly, and Blair could see she was displeased with what Nate had just said. Blair realised that she had forgotten to tell her friend that Chuck had asked her.

Chuck's eyes were on her, and she refused to look at him. "I don't know," he said slowly. "Probably one of my whores," his tone had taken on a sneering edge, and she knew the comment was directed at her. Serena and Nate were silent, both of them staring at Chuck in surprise and incomprehension.

"If you'll excuse me," he rose, and slowly walked back towards the lobby.

Serena and Nate turned their gazes onto Blair, "What was that?" Serena asked.

'Why are you asking me?" Blair snapped. "I wouldn't know."

"Sure you would,' Nate replied lightly. "You're Chucks..." his brow furrowed as he struggled to think of the word. "I dunno," he finally said. "But you do know. Don't you?"

"I'll be back in a second," she said in answer, getting up quickly and hurrying after Chuck. Reaching the lobby, he was nowhere to be seen. Turning around, Blair found that Chuck had completely vanished. Feeling a sudden rush of guilt, Blair sank into one of the lavishly decorated chairs.

She sighed. It was such a simple mistake, and she didn't understand why Chuck was so upset. But it wasn't her fault!

She had been sitting there a few minutes, when a door opened from along the corridor. Blair glanced up in astonishment to see Chuck exiting a room, accompanied by what looked like one of the waitresses. She stood up, glaring at him.

He looked around and saw her. He smirked, but his eyes were cold and had a certain vindication in them. "Blair," his voice was mocking. "What are you doing out here?"

"I might ask you the same thing," she found her voice was shaking with anger. She turned her poisonous glare on the waitress, who looked frightened. "I've half a mind to get her fired. Sleeping with the customers is an offence, I think. Especially if you're being paid." She smiled sadistically at the girl, who suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"No proof,"' Chuck said smoothly. As if he actually cared about the stupid girl, Blair thought angrily.

"But a customer like me... Not only a Waldorf, but one of the oldest customers they have... I wouldn't need proof would I?" She said sweetly, before marching back to the room where Serena and Nate were sitting, fighting to not clench her fists.

Sitting back down abruptly, she saw Serena looked upset. "Well maybe you should have chosen me in the first place," Nate snapped at her, not even realising that Blair had sat down.

"Well, It's not my fault I couldn't trust you," Serena replied icily, and Blair saw that she had tears in her eyes. Chuck sat back down at the table to, and there was silence for a minute.

"I think it's me who can't trust you," Nate replied. "After all, you cheated on your boyfriend."

Blair couldn't believe Nate had just said that to Serena. She opened her mouth to say something, when Serena burst into tears. "With you!" She cried, before standing up and rushing out.

Blair rose, and regarded the two men. "You disgust me," she put every ounce of her disgust and coldness into her voice, "Both of you."

She hurried after Serena, fighting back her own tears as she went.

XXXXXX

Chuck downed his scotch. He was at Butter, secretly hoping that Blair would be there. He wanted to see her, even though he had declared to himself that he hated her. She had been so ashamed of going to Prom with him that she hadn't even told Serena. In fact, she was probably planning on secretly finding someone else, and then making an excuse as to why she could no longer go with Chuck. Although Blair was enough of a bitch that she would probably just tell him, without making up an excuse.

Of course he wanted to get back at her. And the clear pain in her expression as he had emerged from the room with the waitress in tow had given him a kick of satisfaction. But he also felt horrible, although he was currently trying to drown his guilt in scotch. He hated to hurt Blair. And she had been sitting there, head in hands, clearly despairing over his exit.

But she had hurt him. And nobody hurt Chuck Bass. In fact, till she came along, no one had been able to. No one except Bart. But now he cared. It was stupid, but he did. And that made him weak. He would have to distance himself from her. They would be business partners from now on, and that was it.

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	10. PLEASE READ

**OK, guys.**

**I have important news. **

**I've just started year twelve (Senior Year) and I don't have time to be writing all my fics as well as the home-work and assignments I have to do.**

**OI have the time to write two stories, but not the amount I have going. One of these two is going to be my Draco and Hermione story. **

**So, I've created a Poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to which ONE GG story you think I should focus on. Please, please, PLEASE, vote.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


End file.
